


Summertime Madness

by dreamedreality



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Eren Yeager, Erens a lil shit, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Gen, German Eren Yeager, I hope, IceCream, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Related, M/M, Slow Build, Summer, Violence, but thats okay, tagging is not my best skill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamedreality/pseuds/dreamedreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free ice cream, binge-watching, annoying step brothers and the occasional knife fights are all too normal for Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Madness

 Eren shut his laptop with a large grin and stood tall, stretching and cracking his back. He listened carefully to the loud pops of the bones moving. His reason for leaving his house was a buzzing text from his step brother Jean to pick up some food for tonight's dinner. Eren walked shakily to his closet, he had been sitting on his bed for way too long and felt weak standing straight. For the last two nights he had been skipping out on sleep, instead he watched entire seasons of shows on Netflix.

His pajamas had vertical grassy green stripes made of a stretchy fluffy material, small buttons lined the pajama shirt. They had been his constant companions the entire first month of summer vacation, he almost never took them off. Now they stuck to his body, due to sweat and grime. He pulled them off and reluctantly tossed them in his laundry hamper, stumbling into the bathroom for a quick shower.

The shower was cold and refreshing when he finished, he only dried his body with the large fluffy towel. His dark hair still dripping wet onto the carpet of his bedroom as he dove through the piled clothes in his cramped closet. After a bit of searching, he grabbed a green tank top with a faded surfing logo stamped on the front and a pair of light green plaid shorts that went to his knees.

When he made it to his front door, his long fingers paused when twisting around the chilly metal door knob. He knew what is was like out there... Hot really, really hot. So hot his sandals with their plastic soles could melt if he stood still too long. Today the sexy news lady said it would make it to a hundred fifteen degrees fahrenheit by noon today. Eren pulled out his sleek black smartphone, glancing at the time. 12:05, noon.

Muttering curses under heated breath, with a large amount of will power creaked open the front door. Using his other hand to shield his large turquoise eyes from the overly bright summer sunshine, he yelled in pain as he eyes and brain throbbed. Damn you sun!!!! Remembering how Jean had scolded him about leaving the door open and letting the cold air in the house escape, he slammed the front door with a thump. Peaking his through his fingers to see the outside, something he had been avoiding all this time.

The extreme heat had yet to dry his dripping hair, the water still cascading cooly down his back. Such heat made it hard to breathe, he shook his head letting the water droplets hit him everywhere. Sighing quietly in the tiny chill the remaining water gave him, he started his torturous walk down two blocks to the nearest super market.

Heat currents swam in restless waves across the pavement, Eren felt his hair finding it to be dry and puffy as ever. He had only been walking ten minutes but the sun had dried him completely. Now sweat was perspiring on his forehead, he wondered if his deodorant could protect his armpits well enough. His pale indoor skin began to burn, he had always been able to tan very well but he stayed inside so much his skin usually returned to a deathly pale color.

In a drowsy state of dehydration and heat caused mirages, he heard a cute little song pierce the quiet outside, he snapped his head to the street seeing an adorable, and large ice cream truck. Eren grabbed a pinch full of skin on his arm pulling it up quickly, when he yelped in pain he knew it wasn't at mirage.

Practically running out into the street he used his last bit of energy to wave down the truck, it screeched to a halt still singing it's cute little song. Two cute girls both wearing matching uniforms stood inside at the sales window. Eren rushed up to the window, desperately clawing at the money in his back pocket.

“Please Help me!! I am dying out here! Give me lots of ice cream! I want a large vanilla cone as many scoops as you can!!!”

The two girls who looked about Eren’s age, looked at one another and laughed.

“Of course, hotties always get extra scoops! Hehehe”

Eren smirked replying. “Good, cause I'm hot as fuck!”

This cocky reply had them giggling insanely and they made sure to give him five huge scoops of fluffy vanilla ice cream for free. By the time he made it to the supermarket two scoops were gone and three melting ones were left. The ice cream had made the heat more bearable but the heavenly air conditioned inside had him shivering with pure bliss.

Eren yanked out a crumbled shopping list, eying the first item with amusement. What Jean needed more milk for he had no idea, since had recently bought a few jugs last week . Making his way through the few shoppers the store had during the hottest time of day, he made it to the cooler dairy section.

When he went to open the glass door foggy with cold, he moaned with the blast of cold air coming from the large refrigerator. He didn't even reach for the milk, he just leaned in toward the blast of chilled air it released. As he stood still eyes closed, attempting to absorb all the cold for himself, his already melted icecream started to drip slowly down his hand.

He pried open his eyes, watching the white stream of ice cream go down his arm, just before it made it to his elbow he leaned over and lapped his pink tongue over it. Licking slowly up his arm, to savor every last drop of his free ice cream. He lapped it up completely until he got to his fingers which were now coated in vanilla. He stuck his fingers in his mouth sucking off the last bits of ice cream, when he finished he went in to finish off his cone. Lapping up the melting fluff of cream erotically. The coldness of the store refrigerator and the ice cream was putting him in a trance.

Finally he snapped awake when he heard a woman screech out. “Levi!? Have you grabbed a jug of milk for me yet!!” He looked over to the screeching lady while licking the last bits of ice cream over his now rosy with cold lips. The woman was standing next to a dark haired man at the front of the aisle, he was short but his aura demanded respect and order. His sights were in Eren’s direction, staring at him until they locked eyes. When they did the man blinked and frowned looking away with immediate disgust.

The woman looked in his direction too, she had her brown hair up in a ponytail and large rimmed glasses hovering over her face. When she and Eren made eye contact she squealed and waved dramatically. Eren laughed and gave a little wave back, he looked away and shoved the rest of the cone in his mouth, crunching it loudly. He then grabbed three massive jugs of milk and began to walk in their direction.

When he stopped in front of them, he shoved one of the milk jugs in the women's direction.

“Here, I overheard you needed milk, you probably couldn't get it cause I was in the way!”

Eren said this while laughing sheepishly, the cold just felt so good but he was embarrassed that he had actually stayed like that for so long. He could now get a closer look at the dark haired man, and he was surprised to see how beautiful he truly was. His eyes a rumbling storm of blue and gray and they were glaring in his direction. Eren immediately realized that this man wasn't one to take shit.

“Brat, what exactly were you doing over there?”

The man, Eren assumed to be name Levi by the conversation he had recently overheard, just cut off the glasses womens attempt to talk to Eren. He saw her look over at him with a raised eyebrow and giggle of amusement.

“It’s hot. The refrigerators cool, and it felt really good.”

Levi raised a unimpressed eyebrow and rolled his eyes. The woman snorted and laughed at his response. “You looked so sexy licking that ice cream!! Thanks for the milk kid! I’m Hanji!”

Eren laughed out loud, his rich voice echoing across the store. “I doubt I looked sexy, I bet I looked more sticky than anything... My name is Eren Jaeger!”

“Ooooh Eren is that an accent I hear?? You're getting sexier by the minute! German I assume?”

Eren raised a impressed eyebrow. Normal people didn't notice his accent.

“Yeah, moved here a long time ago actually. I fake this American one because I get tired of people asking about it.”

Hanji nodded still smiling, she nudged Levi in the ribcage with a her elbow.

“This is Levi! He’s like my best friend!! Don't be scared off by his outward grumpiness, he is a little love bug on the inside!!”

“Shut your big ass mouth shitty glasses. Never call me a bug again, those things are fucking disgusting.”

Eren looked back and forth at the arguing pair, he chuckled softly at their bickering. He could tell Levi really did like Hanji and he just didn't like admitting it. His phone suddenly went off loudly in his pocket. The embarrassing song echoing loudly through the building. Eren remembered Jean warning him he would do something to his phone if he continued to leave it on the dining room table, this must be it.

 _'Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste_  
_Touch my body, know you like my curves. C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body'_

It must have been set to full volume because the amount of people who stopped to stare at him was large. He awkwardly and quickly slid the other jug of milk into his left arm and grabbed the vibrating phone out of his shorts pocket, sliding the accept call bar as fast as he could. He answered the phone with a yell. “Jean! You fucked with my ringtone didn't you! I’m in public too you ugly fucker!!”

His irritation and embarrassment reduced his control over his voice and the words came out deep and scratchy with his rich accent. “Oh I am glad you think it's fucking hilarious.... I’m never making you dinner again.....Oh you called just so I can pick you up some condoms you'll never use?.... YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU TOO JEAN....... Like I would give _you_ the satisfaction horseface...”

When he finished his conversation he pressed the end button with excess force and shoved it deeply into his pocket. His fists now clenching around the milk with anger, as he looked up at the very amused pair still standing in front of him, his facial expression softened. Even the stone faced Levi had a somewhat curious look on his face, while Hanji just kept laughing.

“Who was that!?” Hanji eagerly asked, after finishing her laughing fit.

“Brat who were you yelling at?” Levi asked coolly.

Eren’s lip curled just thinking about his bastard of a step brother. “Ugh... My step brother Jean, he is a fucking tool. Looks like a horse too.. Well I gotta head home! It was nice meeting you both!”

He nodded to them and Hanji yelled goodbye as they continued their shopping and Eren picked up the last of items on the list. Hurring his way through the checkout, then back into the blazing summer heat. The heat was just as stifling as before, the air conditioned store was heaven compared to the hellish conditions outside.

Only a few houses down from the supermarket, a swimming pool was set up in front of a large victorian house. The water brimming at the edges, girls in lacy bikini’s bouncing around, splashing each other while squealing with every chilly blast of water. Eren stopped dead in front of the sparkling scene, he did admit the girls were hot but it was the cool water that had him frozen in place.

“Hey!.. you wanna join us?” Eren looked up at a redhead girl with freckles, she was leaning over the pools side while bending a beckoning manicured finger in his direction. He smiled largely and began to walk forward. “I know I'm hot but can you ladies get me cool?” Eren used his accent purposely to get squeals from the girls. “Maybe, but you gotta take off your shirt!”

Eren was already on it. Bending over and ripping it off like a porn star. Sweat was dripping off his back and he heard more giggles from the girls, when he looked back up it was to a huge splash of icy water. He shook with the cold, but basked in it. Before he could actually get in the pool he was interrupted by a car honking loudly in his direction. He turned back to the road, and saw a familiar car.

The older window of the tiny junky car got cranked down, and he recognized the driver to be Jean who was looking at Eren with irritation. “Eren stop being a man slut and get your ass over here!”

Eren smiled in apology to the whining girls, and ran to grab his shirt and groceries off the ground. Hopping into the passenger seat still dripping wet, getting water everywhere as he slid the bags into the cramped back seats. The little car revved up and clunked on in the direction of their house.

“Come on Jean, it’s not like I was gonna sleep with any of them! You didn't have to call me a slut!”

Jean gripped the steering wheel, and jerked the car hard in a right turn. Eren’s face got smashed up against the window, and he rubbed whacked forehead.

“I call them as I see them!!”

“Your just jealous of my wooing skills!!”

“That’s not fucking it! Like I could be jealous of you!”

“Fine asshole what is it then??”

The car engine hummed to a stop as they pulled into the small house’s driveway.

“Nothing... I just don't want anything to happen to you!!” Jean regretting saying it as soon as the words hummed past his lips. He rushed out the car, clumsily grabbing a bag of groceries along with him. Eren still sat in the car, his mouth wide in shock. Jean had actually said something nice, something thoughtful! Eren awoke from his trance shaking his head is silent disbelief, blaming the heat for his step brothers actions.

A week later, Eren had not left the confines of his house for three days. His eyes burned from screen time, the black bags under his eyes gave away how many hours of sleep he had obtained. None. Jean was always gone working his shifts at the mcdonalds a few blocks down, after a week Eren crashed. He slept in a jumbled heap on his floor, blacking out midday his laptop still open next to him.

He slept for almost two days, before he naturally awoke. Suddenly full of energy he announced to Jean he would go out exploring in the outside world, Jean bluntly informed him that it was ten o'clock at night and he shouldn't go anywhere. He went out anyway.

Eren pulled on a pair of black shorts and a turquoise v-neck, grabbing his wallet and headed toward the door. His adventure into the night was stopped by a tight hand on his shoulder, Jean was behind him digging his large fingers in Eren’s soft flesh.

“ I’m coming with you idiot.”

They walked through town in silence, Eren looked up at the sky often his eyes tracing the large full moon with curiosity. The summer crickets sang their mating songs and the fireflies lit up patches of darkness. The pair kept walking quietly observing everything around them, until they came to an empty playground. The swings blew up slightly in the small summer breeze, Eren and Jean looked at one another smirking playfully.

In a burst of speed they both ran toward the swings, racing each other for the best one. They laughed at pushed each other while running, Jean made it first after tripping Eren. Eren had caught himself just in time, but still got there late. They both sat in the swings, breathing heavily and laughing for no reason. Eren looked over at Jean when he could breathe again, looking at his face till he felt Eren’s stare.

“Jean do you remember when we first met?” Jean chuckled and kicked a cloud of dust up underneath his feet.

“Of course, I thought you were the cutest person I had ever seen, till you opened your ugly ass mouth and called me a horse. Then I hated you.. I still might!”

Eren snorted and swung himself back in his swing. “I could barely speak english then, how you even understood me calling you a horse is beyond me! What was it like eleven years ago? We were like six.”

“Oh I understood... You even asked your Dad to translate if I didn't understand! I definitely got the message, and it’s probably why I’m afraid of horses now you asshole!!”

They both laughed and sighed heavily, they both knew about the underlying issues the other shared. There wasn't even any reason to bring them up, the secrets they both had held them together for an eternity as brothers. The reason for their parents disappearance still stung raw in their memories, and it wouldn't leave them be. Their strings of insults just hid the emotions beneath, they really loved each other. They needed one another as siblings to keep sane.

Eren was caught up in thoughts as he swung back in fourth, he kept on swinging till he was so high he could see the street in front of them. Everytime he would go up he could see an empty parking lot that sat in front of the playground. He went up high and saw a black cadillac pull up along with another expensive vehicle, they both stopped in the parking lot. Before he could see anything else, he went down. But now Eren was curious, so he pumped his legs hard and went up again. Even with wind burning at his large open eyes, he could see two men standing outside their cars. He went down then pushed himself up again quickly, suddenly the scene changed the taller of the two was throwing a punch in the others direction, but the shorter man easily dodged.

From high in the swing Eren jumped, flying to into the playgrounds bark chips with a soft thud, Jean skidded to a surprised halt. “Eren what are you doing?” Eren didn't answer but gave Jean a signal he knew all too well. Jean silently got up and followed Eren across the playground and toward the parking lot ahead. Eren heard the sound of a fight, and very familiar bone cracking sound.

The short man he very shockingly realized to be Levi, the beautiful man he had met at the supermarket the week prior. His first instinct was to rush into the fight, but as he held his ground watching the delicate yet deadly movements of Levi, he knew this man didn't really need any help. Eren gripped Jeans plaid shirt, holding him back so they could observe and Jean wouldn't do anything stupid.

Jean silently understood Eren, watching the fight with just as much fascination. Actually it almost wasn't a real fight, Levi simply averted very strike in his direction and when he caught a opening in the sloppy defense of the larger man, he usually went in for a bone splitting kick or punch. Both the teens were very impressed with his fighting style, Eren especially, the “I don't take shit” aura he noticed in the store wasn't just a front, it was legit.

Eren watched Levi’s fluid graceful movements, when he flicked his eyes away for a moment he saw the flash of metal come out of the larger mans car. A gun began to poke it’s way out of the cracked tinted window. Erens lip curled, if he had learned anything from his Father’s business, it was people who cheated in fights needed to pay, in the most painful ways possible.

Eren released Jeans shirt, and lifted up his own slipping out a silver jagged knife he always carried with him. Jean had noticed the gun as well, but didn't understand why Eren felt the need to join in the fight. He watched Eren slide the knife out and silently move toward the scene, making his way to the car. Jean slowly followed, keeping his eye’s on the man getting his ass kicked by the shorter man.

Under the flickering street lamps Eren’s shadow was small as he stalked up to the car, barely breathing as he crouched near where the tip of the gun poked out. Breathing slowly, his body tensed as it remembered the movements of past fights, gripping the extremely sharp knife tightly he swung it up and toward the hand holding the gun so fast that the blade whirled in a silver blur. In went the blade into flesh then into the cars side, the knife going all the way through the enemy's hand. Now the gun was out of the fight Eren scrambled away, Jean only hiding a few feet away waved at Eren frantically to get him back. As the brothers ran away, they heard yelling and cursing in the car, and then a thud of a skull on concrete, Levi had won. Running back to the playground, the two stopped again at the swings.

“ Eren what the fuck do you think you're doing idiot!?”

“I know the short man! I met him at the store last week, God Dammit Jean you saw the cowards cheating!! You were just going to let them shoot him weren't you!! I would’ve stopped those bastards even if I didn't know him, it's fucking cowardly, what would Dad say if he saw that!?”

Jean grabbed Erens shirt collar, forcing him close. “ Your Dad Eren, Gresha is not my father. That fucker is all yours!!! He was a murderer who pretended to have morals and we both know it!!!”

Eren’s eyes went wide, and he tried to pull away from Jean who was now painfully yanking at the collar of his shirt.

“We wasted our childhoods, we threw away our two years of high school working for him. For what? He just left, taking away my Mother with him. Stealing her from us, leaving us here with all this guilt. Do you even feel guilty for what we did Eren? Do you fucking even Eren?”

Eren looked up at Jean with pure anger, how dare he bring up the past. They promised each other to let it go, was their promise that meaningless?

“No. We did it for the sake of the gang, for the sake of each other. I did it for you, your mother and my Father. I killed for them, I killed for myself and I would do it all again for you Jean. Your my fucking brother dammit and I would kill for you in a second.”

Jean released Erens collar with a sigh, looking up at the moon. Maybe for some comfort. Only to find the moon’s light cold and distant.

“I know Eren... I know. Just...” Jean was cut off by a sudden hug from Eren. They held each other for a bit, simply accepting the warmth from the other.

“Jean, it's over okay. Lets just go home alright?” The embrace now over, they both started home. Eren couldn't help but wonder who Levi and Hanji are and what gang they belong to. Maybe a visit to the bar could shed some light on their identities, but that would have to wait till tomorrow.


End file.
